Candidate: The K02 candidate, LaDora V. Thompson, is a cellular physiologist whose research is focused on molecular mechanisms underlying age-induced skeletal muscle deterioration. Although trained in muscle physiology, Dr. Thompson has acquired experience in muscle biochemistry and molecular biophysics. Her immediate goal is to focus intensively on her funded NIA R01 grant "Structural and Calcium Regulatory Proteins in Sarcopenia". Her long term goals are to maintain or exceed the current level of productivity in the following areas: 1) successfully attain continued extramurally-funded research focused on identifying underlying molecular mechanisms responsible for age-related muscle dysfunction, 2) continue to contribute to aging research by utilizing state of the art biophysical and proteomic technology, 3) mentor students and post-doctoral fellows in aging research. The K02 Independent Scientist Award will provide the necessary funding for the candidate to reach these career goals by providing salary support to decrease her significant teaching load and allow her to spend the majority of her time on research. Environment: The environment for Dr. Thompson's continued research progress is outstanding. Her research collaborators, Drs. Thomas and Ferrington, are internationally known scientists in the fields of muscle biophysics and proteins modifications (proteomics). Drs. Thompson, Thomas and Ferrington are involved with the funded Center on Aging and the Center for Muscle and Muscle Disorders at the University of Minnesota. They have a history of successful collaborations and publications. Their combined expertise provides a novel approach to answering specific questions about age-related deterioration of muscle. Research: The overall aim of this research is to determine the molecular mechanisms underlying diminished performance of muscle with age (Aim 1). We are using electron paramagnetic resonance spectroscopy (Aim 2) and proteomic (Aim 3) techniques to study the effects of age on the structure, function, and post-translational modifications of myosin, the major contractile protein in muscle.